Inside The Silent Gloom
by Misa The Lolicon Lolita
Summary: It was dark and silent in the Gloom. The world seemed bleak and depressing. It seemed to deserve nothing and owed some being for its existance. Pitiful, it seemed. Ugly and needing of beauty. [Shino's Point Of View]
1. Inside The Silent Gloom

Everything was silent in the gloom.

Not a sound penetrated the quiet that could fill your lungs. Like death, it seemed.

It was dark in the Gloom as well. The world seemed bleak and depressing. It seemed to deserve nothing and owed some being for its existence. Pitiful, it seemed. Ugly and needing of beauty.

That's what he hid; under his sleeves. He hid the beauty the world needed. On his skin. He took some of the worlds pain and gave it beauty. The beauty that kept his world spinning, even inside The Silent Gloom.

Many wondered what he kept hidden, but he would never tell. The beauty belonged to his world. If anyone saw, the beauty would disappear. The others would hate its gloriousness. They would steal its beauty, calling it a monstrosity. They would make it disappear and plunge him into the gloom and all its ugliness.

The pain he could take. He would take his blade, his tool, and would carve the beauty into his skin. It would bleed but that only meant that he took away from the gloom. The gloom was red and bled when you gave it beauty.

The beauty on his skin was elegant and detailed. It was what beauty was: beautiful and mesmerizing. It kept away the gloom. Like a charm.

Then, one day, they saw the beauty. When his shield had been torn away. They all gasped at the gloriousness of it; they marveled at the time and pain exchanged for the beauty. It covered his chest and his arms and even his back. It was beautiful.

Then, as he knew, they had tried to steal its beauty. They wanted it to bleed their own gloom, he knew. But he wouldn't let them. He wouldn't let them take him away.

They remained scared and jealous, he could tell. He could see their stares and could see it in the eyes that seemed to always be on him.

The beauty seemed to fade. It seemed to dull and disappear. It scared him. He wanted the beauty. He wanted to gloom to leave...

So, one day, he took his tool, knowing the only way to flood his world with the beauty that made it bleed the gloom away. He rid himself of his shield, throwing it away. He wouldn't need it. When his gloom was gone, it could never come back. He smiled, thinking of the beauty.

He used his tool to drain the gloom from his wrists. He watched it as it bled away and pooled on the floor. He smiled, wiping it away and watching the beauty unfold in his world.

It was beautiful. He could hear something. A dull thumping. A soft, fading sound that echoed in his ears. It got brighter. The gloom had faded away, he could see. He could finally see his world so bright.

He smiled, his eyes closing so he could live in his beautiful world forever. He had left for a world so beautiful that he didn't need his armor anymore.

He was finally out of The Silent Gloom...


	2. Interpretation

Interpretation

A/N: In case you didn't understand the story, here's my interpretation. If you enjoy your, don't read this... Oh, whatever. Do what you want. I just hope you enjoyed my story.

Everything was silent in the gloom.

Not a sound penetrated the quiet that could fill your lungs. Like death, it seemed.

_When you can't hear, it's hard to live._

It was dark in the Gloom as well. The world seemed bleak and depressing. It seemed to deserve nothing and owed some being for its existence. Pitiful, it seemed. Ugly and needing of beauty.

_The Gloom represents hate and darkness._

That's what he hid; under his sleeves. He hid the beauty the world needed. On his skin. He took some of the worlds pain and gave it beauty. The beauty that kept his world spinning, even inside The Silent Gloom.

The pain he could take. He would take his blade, his tool, and would carve the beauty into his skin. It would bleed but that only meant that he took away from the gloom. The gloom was red and bled when you gave it beauty.

The beauty on his skin was elegant and detailed. It was what beauty was: beautiful and mesmerizing. It kept away the gloom. Like a charm.

_The beauty are designs cut into his skin. He created patterns and beautiful designs, convincing himself that he was ridding himself of the gloom, which he thought was blood, and was replacing it with beauty, the cuts._

Many wondered what he kept hidden, but he would never tell. The beauty belonged to his world. If anyone saw, the beauty would disappear. The others would hate its gloriousness. They would steal its beauty, calling it a monstrosity. They would make it disappear and plunge him into the gloom and all its ugliness.

_He doesn't want them to stop him from cutting himself. He thinks that if anyone found out, that they would try to stop him and that the beauty would leave (the scars would fade)_

Then, one day, they saw the beauty. When his shield had been torn away. They all gasped at the gloriousness of it; they marveled at the time and pain exchanged for the beauty. It covered his chest and his arms and even his back. It was beautiful.

_In a fight, maybe, he lost his jacket. He considers his jacket to be his shield, protecting his body from anyone who could see._

Then, as he knew, they had tried to steal its beauty. They wanted it to bleed their own gloom, he knew. But he wouldn't let them. He wouldn't let them take him away.

_Everyone thinks that he is depressed and tried to help, but he refuses help._

They remained scared and jealous, he could tell. He could see their stares and could see it in the eyes that seemed to always be on him.

_Everyone continued to be worried about him but doesn't say anything about it. They look at him, worried, but he thinks their jealous._

The beauty seemed to fade. It seemed to dull and disappear. It scared him. He wanted the beauty. He wanted to gloom to leave...

_He notices how his scars begin to fade and thinks that everyone is stealing them from him._

So, one day, he took his tool, knowing the only way to flood his world with the beauty that made it bleed the gloom away. He rid himself of his shield, throwing it away. He wouldn't need it. When his gloom was gone, it could never come back. He smiled, thinking of the beauty.

_He thinks that if he drains all of his blood, the gloom would be gone._

He used his tool to drain the gloom from his wrists. He watched it as it bled away and pooled on the floor. He smiled, wiping it away and watching the beauty unfold in his world.

_He cuts into the artery in his wrist, watching as the blood, which he considers to be the gloom, drains._

It was beautiful. He could hear something. A dull thumping. A soft, fading sound that echoed in his ears. It got brighter. The gloom had faded away, he could see. He could finally see his world so bright.

_He is hearing his heartbeat as it tried to pump enough blood to keep him alive. The light, which people seem to think they see before they die, is what he's seeing._

He smiled, his eyes closing so he could live in his beautiful world forever. He had left for a world so beautiful that he didn't need his armor anymore.

_He's dying and is going to another, more beautiful world that he thinks he created by ridding himself of his blood, or the gloom. The armor that he is talking about now is his own body._

He was finally out of The Silent Gloom...

_He's dead._


End file.
